Promessas
by Xia M
Summary: Era apenas mais uma...mas que lhe dava mais um bom motivo para voltar. :: One-Shot :: :: EdWin :: :: Demasiado fluffy ::


_**N/A:**__ Yo! o/ Hum…voltei? 8D Sim, com mais uma fic. Já tinha esta ideia há algum tempo (na verdade, tenho muitas mais ideias, mas uma coisa de cada vez! xD), mas só agora consegui transferi-la para o Word._

_Fic de um casal que não se vê muito por aqui mas que, para mim, é tão Canon como Hohenheim x Trisha. u.ú E faz falta variar um pouco também! Porque, convenhamos, nem só de Royai vive o otaku! E tenho-o dito! u.u_

_Boa leitura! 8D_

_**Advertências: **__Edward x Winry. One-Shot. __Fic baseada no capítulo 84 do mangá "In the Hunter's Shadow", porém não há qualquer spoiler. (Acho!)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, mas sim a Hiromu Arakawa. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

**Promessas**

-x-

Após a conversa que tiveram no quarto que servia de oficina para as Rockbell, Winry não voltara a dizer uma palavra. Durante o jantar, tentara parecer despreocupada, rindo de qualquer piada que a sua avó ou um dos convidados fizessem, mas Edward sabia que todas aquelas risadas eram falsas.

Depois da refeição, sentou-se na sala junto dos seus novos companheiros para revisar o seu plano e trajectória. Mas, de longe em longe, os seus olhos fugiam para a cozinha, onde Winry ajudava a sua avó a limpar toda a sujeira que fizeram. Por um momento, teve vontade de se levantar e ir ajudar, mas as vozes de Greed e das quimeras voltaram a distraí-lo para o plano.

Mesmo assim, viu quando Winry despediu-se da avó, dizendo que precisava descansar um pouco. Viu-a subir as escadas, ainda vestindo o seu avental rosado, e desaparecer no corredor. Vendo a sua oportunidade, não hesitou em levantar-se.

- Ed, onde pensas que vais? Ainda não acabámos de rever o plano! – resmungou Greed, irritadiço.

- Eu já volto. – disse Edward, sem se virar para trás.

- Hum, deve ir ter com a namorada. – murmurou o homem quimera de óculos, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Mas é óbvio! – rebateu prontamente Greed, com o seu costumeiro sorriso.

Edward virou-se para trás instantaneamente, lançando um olhar fulminante ao trio. No entanto, não disse nada e subiu as escadas.

Parou em frente da porta do quarto de Winry, ponderando se deveria entrar ou não. Deixou um largo suspiro fugir-lhe e bateu na porta de madeira. Não ouviu resposta, mas também não quis esperar por uma. Abriu a porta, espreitando para dentro do quarto. Entrou ao perceber que era seguro.

Winry estava na varanda do quarto, observando fixamente as luzes da feira que decorria em Risembool. Encontrava-se sentada no chão de madeira, os braços pendentes sobre a varanda. E, toda ela, perdida naquela paisagem.

Ed estava parado no meio do quarto, observando a sua mecânica. O que lhe pedira tinha sido deveras egoísta, mas não o pôde evitar. Esperava vencer aquela batalha, acabar com tudo de uma vez, mas a hipótese de falhar e de nunca mais ver as pessoas que lhe restavam assombrava-o penosamente. Apertou o punho de metal, decidido a começar.

- Winry… - ao murmurar o nome dela, não esperava que houvesse resposta. Por isso, surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz da loira.

- Tenho medo.

- Huh?

- Eu tenho medo…que a história se repita. – continuou Winry, sem tirar os olhos das luzes da feira.

- Do que estás a falar? – perguntou Edward, confuso, dando mais alguns passos para junto da mecânica.

- A última vez que vi os meus pais…eles viraram as costas para mim e eu nunca mais olhei para eles. Nunca mais vi os seus rostos. Apenas as suas costas, grandes e determinadas. Eu não quero… - Winry calou-se, tentando suprimir aquela imagem que se repetia vezes e vezes sem conta na sua mente. - Não quero que isso volte a acontecer. Não quero ver-vos virar as costas para mim e nunca mais poder olhar para vocês!

- Hey, Winry… - Edward percebeu a voz tremida dela, o início do choro. – Hey! N-não chores! – aproximou-se dela, com um sorriso nervoso, na tentativa de a acalmar. – Lembras-te da nossa promessa? Winry? – ajoelhou-se junto dela, vendo-a enxugar os olhos rapidamente.

- Eu sei. – disse ela, tentando manter-se calma. – Só posso chorar de alegria. – ela olhou para o rapaz, virando-se para ele.

- Além disso, não foste tu que disseste que não havia pequena chance nenhuma de algo dar errado? – continuou o alquimista, com o seu sorriso convencido.

Winry liberou um pequeno sorriso.

- É…

Olhou fundo nos olhos dourados de Edward. Aquela expressão calma, aquele sorriso convencido e determinado. E se tivesse de viver sem tudo isso? E se tivesse de viver sem os seus amigos de infância? E se tivesse de viver sem _Edward_? Sem o _seu_ Edward! Aquele chato que só aparecia ou a chamava quando tinha o automail partido, que nunca lhe dizia nada do que se passava na sua vida ou sequer ligava para dizer um olá.

O sentimento de perda preencheu-lhe o peito provocando novas lágrimas. Winry tapou os olhos, tentando afogar as lágrimas. Se isso acontecesse…ela simplesmente não ia viver.

- Winry! – a voz preocupada de Edward soou pelo quarto, provocando mais lágrimas da loira.

- Não quero…não quero perder-vos…não quero perder o Al…não te quero perder a ti, Ed…não quero!

- Winry…

Edward retirou a mão dos olhos dela, entrelaçando os seus dedos de metal nos quentes e macios. Viu aqueles olhos azuis molhados e, mais uma vez, sentiu-se um idiota por fazê-la chorar. Com a sua expressão fechada e determinada, encostou a sua testa à de Winry, fitando-a fortemente. Não pôde deixar de se sentir orgulhoso quando viu o rosto dela tornar-se rosado.

- Não me vais perder. – o coração de Winry saltou-lhe no peito. - Nem a mim, nem ao Al. Nós vamos dar cabo daqueles tipos e vamos voltar! Só que, desta vez, não vais ter um braço e uma perna partidos à espera de os concertares. Eu posso até estar um pouco surrado, mas vou estar inteiro.

- Ed…

- Por isso, não chores! Não quebres a promessa que fizemos por algo que nunca vai acontecer. – Edward abriu um sorriso safado. – Ou não confias em mim?

Winry também deixou que um pequeno sorriso se formasse, em meio à surpresa da situação. Ter o alquimista ajoelhado à sua frente, com a testa encostada à sua, sorrindo descaradamente, não era propriamente algo que acontecesse com frequência.

- E quem ia confiar num irresponsável como tu? – ela tentou parecer séria, mas ambos sabiam que não havia resultado. Era apenas mais uma de muitas provocações.

E, por mais estranho que fosse, Edward não se irritou. Abriu ainda mais o seu sorriso, levantou-se e acariciou os cabelos loiros de Winry, para depois colocar a mão no bolso das calças.

- Tonta. Vê se enxugas essas lágrimas! A avó Pinako vai ficar preocupada se te vir assim.

O alquimista afastou-se de Winry, dirigindo-se para a saída do quarto.

- Ed!

- Eu vou lá para baixo. Vou acabar de rever o plano com os outros. – explicou, sem se virar para trás.

- Ed! Espera!

Antes de atingir o seu objectivo, Edward foi obrigado a parar ao sentir as mãos de Winry no seu braço esquerdo. A expressão séria e determinada dela, aqueles olhos azuis fitando-o com convicção.

- É uma promessa!

Edward não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. _Aquele_ sorriso.

- Mais uma?

Winry não disse nada. Manteve a sua expressão séria, praticamente arrancando uma resposta do rapaz. Este bufou, admitindo a derrota, e levou a mão à nuca.

- Como queiras. É uma promessa! – repetiu ele, com aquele mesmo sorriso, convencido e provocador.

Ela sorriu, descansada. Largou o braço do alquimista e deixou-o ir, para rever uma última vez os seus planos.

Descendo as escadas, Edward foi recebido pelos comentários menos próprios dos seus companheiros. Teve vontade, _muita vontade_, de saltar-lhes no pescoço e dar cabo deles ali mesmo, mas conteve-se pela presença de Pinako, ficando-se pelo segundo olhar fulminante.

Quando a noite se apresentou bem alta no céu, decidiram partir, para não encontrarem problemas pelo caminho. No pátio das Rockbell, despediram-se, ouvindo alguns últimos conselhos. A insegurança de Winry naquela despedida era evidente. Seria a última vez que ela o veria antes de ele ir para a batalha final. E se…nunca mais…

- Eu vou voltar depois desta chatice do "Dia Prometido" terminar. Então prepara-me uma tarte de maçã e mantém-na quente.

Edward percebeu a surpresa dela ao ouvir o seu pedido. A expressão confusa, os olhos azuis fitando-o, ainda à procura de resposta. Manteve o seu sorriso, esperando a resposta dela.

- Eu faço!

A voz saiu alegre, como era o seu costume. Edward sentiu-se satisfeito e acenou uma última vez, antes de se ir embora.

Iria voltar, custasse o que custasse, ele voltaria àquela casa com o seu irmão, de carne e osso. Até porque, agora, ele tinha mais que um bom motivo para voltar.

-x-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Bom…eu sei que não ficou AQUELA fic, mas não está tão má assim. Eu desaprendi a escrever romance. Quando entrei no site só escrevia coisas românticas e fluffys. Agora não chego nem lá perto. E, sinceramente, não sei o que pensar desta fic._

_Acho o Ed demasiado brando. (quer dizer, ele com a Winry anda mais brando, mas mesmo assim…) E a Winry…não sei o que pensar dela. Aff…era por isso que tinha medo de escrever uma EdWin. Ç.Ç De qualquer forma, espero que tenha agradado ALGUÉM! Porque a mim deixa-me desesperada. i.i_

_Se estiveram a perguntar-se sobre aquele Greed…não desesperem! Vejam FMA: Brotherhood que logo, logo a resposta vai aparecer. xD E as últimas falas da fic ficam a crédito de Arakawa-sensei. Só mesmo ela para escrever EdWin…ç.ç_

_Então…mandem reviews a dizer o que quer que seja. Eu aguento. u.u_

_Jinhos minna!_

_Bye, bye!_


End file.
